fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Brachbuster Agnaktor
Brachbuster Agnaktor is a Deviant of Agnaktor. Wherever they appear, ecosystems that place Brachydios at the top of the food chain are disrupted and sometimes destroyed. Fire Ice|ailments = Blastblight|weaknesses = Water (With Slime) Ice (Without Slime) Paralysis|creator = TheEpicOne89}} Physiology Brachbuster Agnaktor share some similarities with their common cousins, but with many major differences. Its originally bright red hide has become almost pitch black, covered in hardened magma. Several patches of slime coat its back, and its claws are also the same shade of green. Its tail is in the shape of a crescent, with several strands of slime branching inbetween the two points of its tail. The very top of its sail it dipped in slime, and its extended beak is aswell. The inside of its mouth is coated in the mold, and its left eye has become completley covered in slime. They are also significantly larger than their cousins, growing an additional one thousand centimeters. Explanation for Differences As an Uroktor, this Agnaktor was attacked and barely survived an encounter with a particularly dangerous Brachydios. So badly injured that it could no longer burrow, its magma permanently hardened around its skin, forming an obsidian-like defense. As the years passed, this Agnaktor's top beak grew longer and sharper in order to penetrate flesh without the need to come from bellow. Eventually, it returned to the area it was attacked in and killed the very Brachydios that nearly ended its life. After the battle, the Agnaktor covered its body in the slime of its arch-rival, forming a volatile defense. The slime mold grew over its left eye, as well as on its claws and teeth. Its tail warped, becoming a razor sharp crescent with slime filling the void between the two prongs. It uses this as a sort of dreamcatcher for slime, scooping up the mold without priming it. Of course, it regained its ability to burrow, but magma would no longer stick to its obsidian shell. Because it no longer relies on the lava of volcanoes as its primary defense system, it inhabits areas where Brachydios species are sighted and ruthlessley hunts them down, earning it the name Brachbuster. Behavior Brachbuster Agnaktor doesn't often attack other monsters, with the exception of Brachydios species. Even other predators like Rathalos and Purple Ludroth can live in its general vicinity, unless they attack first. As they only go where Brachydios species goes, they don't mark their territory, and thus any tracks are just byproducts of its movements or battles with Brach species. Other, weaker monsters such as Worggi or Zamite seem to know the difference between Brach slime and Brachbuster slime, and don't flee when a Brachbuster is in the area, as they would with a normal Brachydios. They will go out of their way to protect their relatives from Brachydios, in order to protect them from the same fate it suffered. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Brachbuster Agnaktor sits at the apex of most food chains, dethroning the likes of Nargacuga, Pokaradon, Gigginox, and of course Brachydios. If there are no Brachs in the area, Brachbuster resumes to a normal Agnaktor diet, mainly consisting of things like Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, and Aptonoth. They only have to compete with equally dangerous monsters, such as Unknown, powerful deviants like Hellblade Glavenus and Dreadking Rathalos, and elder dragons like Toa Tesukatora and Chameleos. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Despite its power, Brachbuster is a generally peaceful monster. It will not attack once provoked, and actively avoids conflict. It doesn't have a set territory, thus they don't fell the need to deal with other monsters in close vicinity. There is one exception to this rule though; Brachydios. Whenever a Brachydios species is in the area, Brachbuster will do anything in its power to kill it, no matter the species. Even Raging Brachydios and Warhead Brachydios are fair game in the eyes of the Brachbuster. It will go as far as to ignore hunters just to hunt the Crushing Wyvern. Tracks Footprints: '''10 pts '''Dried Slime: 20 pts Brachydios Corpse (Rare): '''50 pts Specific Locale Interactions If Brachbuster bursts from the ground in any volcanic or snowy areas, the impact will cause Fireblight or Iceblight respectivley. Special Behaviors If Brachbuster successfully kills a Brachydios, it will first spread the slime off of Brach's head and arms to the ground. It will then burrow into the ground directly underneath the corpse. It will drag the top of its fin through the slime, coating it in the mold. After re-emerging, it will also dip its snout into the slime, re-coating that area of the body. Additionally, they will go out of their way to protect any species of Agnaktor or Uroktor from aggressor Brachydios, interrupting the fight and killing the Brach no matter the cost. Additionally, flash bombs will only work when thrown on the right side of its head, because of its left eye being blinded by slime. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene: '''Location; Volcano (3rd) Area 8; The Chrusher's Chrusher: '''As the hunter enters area eight, a terrifying sight unfolds. A pitch-black Agnaktor, almost twice the length of a normal one, is seen feasting on a Raging Brachydios at the very end of the map. The corpse has multiple puncture wounds along its torso, along with no slime on its forelimbs or tail. As the hunter approaches, the Leviathan snaps its gaze towards them, revealing its left eye to be covered in slime. It growls at the hunter before returning to its meal. The hunter takes another step forwards, unaware of the threat the deviant poses. The Brachbuster rears its head once more to meet the hunter's gaze, growling louder and lowering its head. It scrapes all of the slime off of the Raging Brachydios' horn, then slathers its own horn with the mold. Still ignoring the hunter, it continues to feed. Once more, the hunter steps closer to the Explosive Pike Wyvern. Suddenly, it lets out an ear-piercing cry, and, before the hunter can recover, effortlessly bats the corpse into the active volcano below using its tail. It turns towards the hunter, and as the volcano erupts behind it, the battle begins. Ecology Cutscene: '''Location: Volcano (3rd); A Valiant Obsidian Knight: Another battle between a Brachydios and an Agnaktor rages on. The Agnaktor just barley avoids a horn slam from the BRach, only to walk into the exploding slime puddle. It topples to its side, accepting its fate. As the Brachydios is about to deliver the final blow, a distorted shriek sounds off in the background. The Brach hesitates, sensing a new challenger. A laser of slime streaks towards the Brach, impacting on its side on knocking it over from force alone. The new slime mold explodes on the Brachydios' body, not dealing much damage but distorting it nonetheless. A black figure snakes towards the downed monster, revealing it to be a Brachbuster Agnaktor. The deviant raises its razor sharp tail, and brings it down on the Brach's tail, severing it. The Brute Wyvern staggers to its feet, quickly fleeing the area. The normal Agnaktor does the same, and the Brachbuster pursues the Crushing Wyvern. Abilities Due to Brachbuster not being the host the slime mold is used to, it reacts quite differently when compared to the Brach species. It periodically explodes after about three minutes, even when on Brachbuster's body. If the slime covered parts are attacked, this speeds up the process by about two seconds. However, unlike Raging Brachydios, the slime on Brachbuster's body falls off after it explodes. When this happens, the deviant becomes nearly impossible to damage anywhere put its head and tail due to its hardened magma armor. To compensate for this, hunters must then cover the Brachbuster in slime using Brachydios weapons, and the process repeats. The Agnaktor can also kill Brachydios species to recover itself. Because of its rock hard skin, Brachbuster is noticeably slower than its standard cousins, but speed up drastically once enraged. Rage and Tired States *Rage #1: Slime glows yellow, speed and damage increase. *Rage #2: Slime glows bright red, slime puddles are left where it walks, explosions deal more damage. *Tired State: Slime darkens, fails to fire beams. Mounts Brachbuster shares the mount for its skeleton. Ecology *In-Game Information *Taxonomy Class: 'Reptilia '''Family: '''Levia '''Order: '''Agnadae '''Genus: '''Caesorra '''Species: '''Ignicius '''Subspecies: '''Limus '''Scientific Name: '''Caesorra Ignicius Limus *Habitat Range Brachbuster Agnaktor is a nomadic predator, but only in areas known to contain Brachydios. Its body can adapt to a variety of different enviornments, including bitter cold, scorching heat, and temperate jungles. It will even roam to places as dangerous as the Fortress Ruins in pursuit of its prey. *Ecological Niche Their beaks have grown sharper to penetrate hard shells without needing to attack from below. Their tails have also become sharp, as well as a crescent shape to collect more slime. *Biological Adaptations Its hard obsidian shell is extremely dense, forming an impenetrable defense, however this also makes it slower than most Leviathans. Hunters that wish to damage the Brachbuster have two options; either go for the head, which is not recommended due to Brachbuster's laser, or blow up the mold that covers its body, while simultaneously covering it back in slime to repeat the process. *Behavior To monsters except Brachydios, Brachbuster Agnaktor are relatively docile. With no need to protect its territory, they don't attack hunters unless provoked, or if they're interrupted during a fight or whilst eating. In fact, some reports even claim they protected new hunters from rouge Brachydios showing up on their quest, however these are unconfirmed. Attacks WIP Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness '() = Without Slime Physical Damage Effectiveness Element Effectiveness WIP Status Effectiveness WIP Item Effectiveness WIP Shiny Item Drops WIP Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP Equipment WIP Carves G-Rank Interactions With Other Monsters\ Turf Wars Vs. Brachydios: The Crushing Wyvern knows not of the Brachbuster's tendencies, and thus rushes straight in for the kill. The deviant has other plans. The Leviathan brings its tail up directly in front of the Brachydios, catching its fist between the slime-web it possess. It quickly whips its tail in the other direction, sending the Brute Wyvern flying and causing high damage (700-950). But the Brachbutser is far from finished. It quickly slithers up to the Brachydios' body and peers down over it. It raises its beak and slams it down on its horn, breaking it and causing high damage (900-1650). Vs. Raging Brachydios: Raging Brachydios is more experienced than its normal cousin, so it restrains from impulsive rushes, forcing the Brachbuster to make the first move. The Leviathan burrows underneath the ground, leaving the Raging confused. All of a sudden, it begins to surface directly under the Brute Wyvern's vulnerable stomach, crashing into it and tipping it over while dealing large damage (800-1000). The Brachbuster pivots, raises its scythe-like tail, and brings it down on the Brachydios' own, severing it and causing massive damage (1000-2000). Vs. Uragaan/Steel/Crystalbeard: Brachbuster Agnaktor originally attempts to ward off Uragaan, as it has no reason to fight it. The Hammer Wyvern, on the other hand, does not tolerate the Leviathan's presence, and begins to roll at it. In response, Brachbuster fires a slime beam at the Brute Wyvern, causing a clash between the beam and the monster, while Uragaan is spinning, the beam coats its entire back in slime. As the Agnaktor's energy runs dry, and as the Uragaan is about to barrel into it, the slime explodes, breaking its back and dealing massive damage (1000-1450). Vs. Crimson Qurupeco: The Queropeco immediately begins to clack its wing-stones together, and releases its flash. However, it does so on the left side of the Brachbuster's face, the side with the covered eye. Unaffected by the Bird Wyvern's attempts, Brachbuster rushes it and grabs it by its neck, picking it up and throwing it into the floor dealing massive damage (2000-2500). (Note: After the first turf war, Crimson Queropeco will not call for Brachbuster.) Vs. Teostra: Teostra is a monster that is similar to the Brachbuster om strength, so the Leviathan initially ignores it. But being as territorial as it is, Teostra releases a puff of blast powder towards Brachbuster and then ignites it, dealing light damage (300-550). In retaliation, Brachbuster slings a glob of slime from its tail which sticks to Teostra's wing. Now enrages, Teostra preps for a supernova, but not before the slime explodes, doing medium damage (600-850) and breaking its wings. Teostra then flees. Killing Blows Vs. Brachydios; (Brachydios must be at 50% health or lower): Vs. Raging Brachydios; (Raging Brach must be at 30% health or lower): Vs. Crimson Qurupeco; (Crimson must have had at least 2 turf wars with Brachbuster beforehand): Quests: Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) *'Frenzy: '''Due to its deviant status, Frenzy/Apex Brachbuster Agnaktor are not confirmed due to how rare they are in genral. *'Hyper: 'Due to its deviant status, Hyper Brachbuster Agnaktor are not possible. *'Tempered: '''Tempered Brachbuster Agnaktor are Level 3 threats, and gain the normal changes of Tempered monster. Notes *Based on the concept of Brachydios preying on Agnaktor and Uroktor in its 3U cutscene and ecology video. *The creator also feels that Brachydios is overrated Category:Leviathan Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Deviant Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster